


in flore

by wayvbabey



Series: Vampire!Kun [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayvbabey/pseuds/wayvbabey
Summary: Sunlight does not suit Kun the way it does you.
Relationships: Qian Kun/Reader
Series: Vampire!Kun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941556
Kudos: 15





	in flore

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let you guys know, I am not taking Christmas drabble requests, which you can find on my tumblr @lucaswithnoshirt

-

“Look at the flowers.”

It’s a simple request. Not quite a demand, just a suggestion that slips from your lips without much thought. Most of your concentration is taken with balancing on the wall, arms extended like a tightrope walker. Kun’s fingers twitch every time you wobble before falling still, then tapping endless rhythms into his coat. Some match your heartbeat, others your breathing.

Flowers bloom in daylight so Kun shouldn’t be outside. He stays indoors on sunny days because, despite his age, even a fifteen-minute stroll can leave him drained, with a weight on his shoulders that wasn’t there before and a dry throat, only satiated by one thing.

He has always preferred the darkness. It is so easy to hide in the shadows, after all.

But you are made to be under the sun like all humans are. It brings a pleasant warmth to your cheeks and a shine to your eyes that the weak, flickering lights in the cafe could never do. Kun knows that if he were to reach out and touch you now, you would be so warm. So full of life.

“Yes,” he agrees, eyes roaming over you as he tries to decide. To figure out what it is about you that has him out in the sunny afternoon. He has not inhaled the sweet scent of the flora for decades. “They are quite beautiful.”

-


End file.
